<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He was just cold!! by DryDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592214">He was just cold!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams'>DryDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny MAG fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jon has a crush I guess?, M/M, Maybe Tim just smells nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim lends Jon his jacket</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tiny MAG fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He was just cold!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was eternally grateful it had been dark outside when Tim peeled off his very nice, comfortably worn and softly lined jacket and handed it over. “It’s cold out,” he’d said. “Why don’t you have something more than a cardigan, you idiot?”</p>
<p>The blush on Jon’s cheeks when Tim threw the coat around his shoulders could have been visible from the top of the shard had it been daylight. As it was though, he didn’t think Tim noticed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and carried on walking. Jon trailed after him like a duckling, trying not to look at Tim’s newly revealed narrow waist and ridiculous unproportional shoulders that his t-shirt stretched nicely over. </p>
<p>And then Tim just hadn’t asked for the jacket back after he’d walked Jon home, and Jon had forgotten because he was so goddamn flustered. He realized too late, and felt incredibly guilty. But… not guilty enough to bury his face in it and inhale deeply. Tim always smelled like aftershave and fruity gum and something else Jon couldn’t put his finger on. Whatever it was, it reminded him vaguely of the one time he’d tried root beer.</p>
<p>When he wore it to pop out to Tesco the next day, it was just because he’d grabbed it first. No other reason. He was going to return it on Monday, and he’s sure Tim wouldn’t mind anyways.</p>
<p>And when he fell asleep on the couch still wearing it, that had been an accident too. </p>
<p>Finally Monday rolled around. Jon eyed the jacket, slung over the end of his bed, and considered “forgetting it.”</p>
<p>But that was stupid, because why did he even want it, it wasn’t his style or anything. So he grabbed it and stuffed it under his arm and left.</p>
<p>Tim was wearing a different jacket when he arrived, the usual 2 or more hours after Jon. It was a jean jacket with patches on the elbows. His eyes brightened when Jon solemnly presented the other jacket to him. “Oh, thanks Jon! I’d forgotten I even gave you this!” </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, so the walk home hadn’t been memorable then? I see how it is. Ah, shit, I should have kept it, he wouldn’t have noticed. Don’t be stupid, you can’t just steal his things, why do you even want it? It’s just Tim’s bloody jacket, Jon, Christ.</em>
</p>
<p>Jon pointedly shoved all of his thoughts aside. “Thank you for lending it to me.” He said with a nod. </p>
<p>When Tim took it, he grinned and dipped his head. “Smells like you now.” He said, popping an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jon blushed from his head to his toes and immediately turned on a heel. “Well, it’s been in my house,” is all he could manage to say before he scurried away.</p>
<p>“Sure, Jon. You’re welcome!” Tim called after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>